


Warriors: Rise of the Clans #1 A New Beginning

by Mim0901



Series: Warriors: Rise of the Clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Major Original Character(s), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mim0901/pseuds/Mim0901
Summary: After the Great Battle, things seem to be going well in the Clans. But something dark is lurking. A new threat has decided to show itself. Thunderclan decides to take in new cats to help defend them from the new enemies. How will they protect themselves from this so soon after the Great Battle?Some characters belong to Erin Hunter. My work is not intended to steal from the original author. This takes place before Bramblestar's Storm. Any similarities to the current books are coincidental.
Series: Warriors: Rise of the Clans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155146





	1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat

Queens: Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Lillykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Apprentices: Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Elders: Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with gray flecks on his muzzle

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet black paw

Deputy: Rowanclaw- a ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (apprentice, Snowpaw, white tabby she-cat)

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Queens: Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: Ceadarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tom

Whiteriver- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskertail- light brown tom

Furzeheart- gray and white she-cat

Boulderpelt- large pale gray tom

Queens: Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat (apprentice, Willowshine, gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors: Graymist- pale gray she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Hollowstep- dark brown tabby tom

Troutclaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfur- brown and white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Queens: Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Elders: Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Rocky- gray and white tabby she-cat

**The Gray Coats**

Stone- scarred gray tabby tom

Soul- white tom with yellow eyes

Belle- golden she-cat

Smoke- gray tom with dark gray spots

Ice- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: Carla- sand-colored she-cat with pale green eyes

Kits: Sebastian- black tom with a white chest, white right paw, and dark amber eyes

Alister- black tom with a cloudy right eye and blue eyes

Moon- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fang- gray and black tom with white belly and white front paws, blue eyes

Lake- mottled golden she-cat


	2. Prologue

"Another prophecy? Haven't we had enough?" a ginger tom complained. "I can't even count how many Thunderclan has gotten."

"I know you're new to Starclan and all, but this is our job, Firestar," a dark gray she-cat warned.

"I understand, Yellowfang, but can't we give the Clan a break?" Firestar asked.

"Are you trying to defy me?"

Firestar dipped his head. "I'd never defy _you,_ Yellowfang," he purred warmly.

"Good. I know you want your Clan to have peace, especially after the Dark Forest Battle, but nothing is peaceful in the life of a warrior," Yellowfang said somberly.

Firestar looked up at her. "So, what is this prophecy?" he asked.

"Patience, Firestar. You must wait until the time is right."

Firestar sighed, but he didn't complain any further.

Yellowfang sniffed the air. "Welcome, Sunstar," she said as she dipped her head in respect.

A bright ginger tom padded over to the pair of cats. "Thank you, Yellowfang," Sunstar purred. He looked at Firestar. "I don't think we've met yet. But, of course, I know who you are."

Firestar smiled. Most Starclan cats knew his name.

"Sunstar was the leader of Thunderclan before Bluestar. He was a great leader," Yellowfang explained.

"You fought wonderfully in the Great Battle, Firestar. You were a marvelous leader for Thunderclan. I'm glad that you'll be the cat to deliver the prophecy when the time comes," Sunstar praised.

Firestar dipped his head. "Thank you. I'm honored to be delivering my first prophecy."

"It gets tiring quickly," Yellowfang mumbled.

Firestar and Sunstar laughed.

"I should get going," Sunstar said. "Good luck, Firestar."

"Thank you again, Sunstar," Firestar purred as the tom padded away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayfeather was walking around Thunderclan's camp helping Leafpool and Brightheart tend to the wounds of their Clanmates. It was two days after the Clans fought the Dark Forest. Many good warriors died in the battle, like Mousefur, Ferncloud, Firestar, and Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather was devastated when his sister died. They had just been reunited after Hollyleaf had run away into the tunnels because she killed Ashfur, and she found out that she and her siblings were half-Clan. Hollyleaf was killed by Hawkfrost, Bramblestar's half brother.

Now every cat was walking around and waiting to get their wounds checked. Jayfeather padded over to Leafpool, but before he reached her, he noticed Bramblestar, the new leader of Thunderclan, heading toward her as well. Jayfeather stopped just short of the leader and former medicine cat.

Bramblestar had gone to the Moonpool the night before to receive his nine lives.

"That should be good," Jayfeather heard Leafpool say to Spiderleg, "let Jayfeather check it tomorrow."

Bramblestar began to talk as Spiderleg turned to leave. "Leafpool, can I talk to you for a moment?" the brown tabby asked.

"Oh, of course, Bramblestar. What do you need?" Leafpool asked while dipping her head to the new leader.

"I wanted to know if you're going to reclaim your position as medicine cat," Bramblestar said with no hesitation.

Jayfeather could sense Leafpool's nervousness.

"I- I'm not sure. Will the Clan want me back? Do you think they'll accept me?" Leafpool asked.

"It doesn't matter if they accept you," Bramblestar began. "You were the medicine cat before, and I see no reason to take that title away from you. You were a wonderful medicine cat, and I'd be honored to have you by my side as I begin leading Thunderclan. Let me know your decision soon." He didn't give Leafpool a chance to say anything before he padded away to join Squirrelflight, the new deputy.

Jayfeather padded closer to Leafpool.

Leafpool sensed his presence. She turned around to face him.

"Hello, Jayfeather," she purred.

"Hey, Leafpool. I overheard your conversation with Bramblestar," Jayfeather told her. "What do you want to do?"

Leafpool laughed a little. "Of course I want to be a medicine cat again. I want to help you. Being a medicine cat is what I love to do, but if the Clan doesn't want me to reclaim my position, then I won't," she said.

Jayfeather smiled. "I'd love to have your help again," he purred.

Shock radiated off of Leafpool's pelt. Jayfeather hardly talked to her after he found out that she broke the Warrior Code by giving birth to him and his siblings. It had been pretty easy to avoid her, especially when she gave up being a medicine cat. All of Thunderclan was horrified and angry when they found out that Crowfeather, of Windclan, was the father of Leafpool's kits. When Jayfeather and his siblings were younger, they thought that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were their parents.

Now Jayfeather was over it, and he hoped that Lionblaze was too. Hollyleaf had forgiven Leafpool before she died, and her last words echoed in Jayfeather's mind. _I couldn't bear to leave without getting to know my mother._ Jayfeather felt the same way now.

"You've forgiven me?" Leafpool asked.

"I have. Hollyleaf made me realize that I'd rather have a mother that broke the Warrior Code than no mother at all," Jayfeather whispered. He could feel Leafpool's happiness.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," she purred as she rubbed her cheek on her son's muzzle.

Jayfeather purred happily as Leafpool backed away.

"We should continue helping cats who need us," Jayfeather told her.

Leafpool agreed, and they padded toward the other cats with injuries.


End file.
